


Pros Big Bang

by Hisstah



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art I made for the Pros Big Bang story written by Jaicen. Her story is called  "19 Cleveland Street" and it can be found at: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023070"> here</a></p><p>The Master Post at Live Journal is: <a href="http://ci5-boxoftricks.livejournal.com/90846.html"> here</a></p><p>Godfry Meets Doyle<br/>oil on canvas board<br/>12"-h x 9"-w</p><p>Bodie and Doyle at the Restaurant<br/>oil on canvas board<br/>12"-h x 9"-w<br/>Work Safe! </p><p>Please enjoy the story and let her know how much you liked it! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Jaicen for her amazing story. Without her urging, these paintings would never have been done. Thank you, Hon!

  


Godfry meets Doyle  


  
Bodie and Doyle at the restaurant.


End file.
